Circus
by Iblis-san
Summary: Izaya Orihara, also known as 'Naraku', is the leader of the famous circus 'Baccano'. When he meets Shizuo Heiwajima, who is known as a monster, he and his crew invite him inside the circus to be a member. But, are Izaya and this circus really what it seems? AU!


Circus

 **A/N: I love everything related to the circus (not in real life, though, but in movies, mangas, animes...) and I'm obsessed with Drrr!, so this popped up inside my mind. Enjoy.**

 **Oh, and school is about to start: so even less updates on most of my stories!**

~X~

It was an lovely evening. The air was pleasant, and the circus tent was filled with people. Izaya Orihara, leader of the circus, was preparing for the show. Impatient children and slightly annoyed adults were waiting for the circus to start.

Izaya smiled and admired his outfit. The outfit existed out of a long, black jacket, with a white shirt underneath. He had a red ribbon around his neck, and was wearing a simple black pants and shoes. He sighed, and putted on his top hat and his mask, which covered his face almost fully, only exposing the right side of his mouth, and his crimson orbs.

A woman approached the man. She was wearing an helmet and a thigh black costume. She pulled out her phone and typed something.

[Izaya, you need to go up.]

The raven nodded. "And, please, Celty, call me Naraku. What would happen if someone would see you addressing me like that?"

The woman, Celty, shook her head and typed again.

[Sorry, 'Naraku', but there's nobody around. Get up now.]

The raven smirked, and mocked the woman. "Sorry, sorry. I won't do it again. Who's the first one to go up?"

[Kadota, Erika and Walker.]

"Ah~ Dotachin and his crew~ How fun!" He said, while entering the arena.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my lovely circus!" Loud claps and cheers were given, even by the grumpy looking adults.

"My name is Naraku, and I'll be your host on today's magical journey! First, you'll be entertained by our lovely comedians: Dotachin, Erika and Walker!"

The crowd cheered loudly. Izaya smirked, and walked out of the ring. "Dotachin~ You and your crew are up~"

"Stop calling me that, Naraku." The tall man said, looking annoyed.

"Sorry, I already announced you like that~"

The man sighed and went up with his idiotic friends behind him.

"Celty~" the raven called out.

The woman, who was 'talking' with a male in a white lab jacket, turned around, typing [Yes, Naraku?]

"You're up next. Dotachins act will be done in 15 minutes, so I'm going out for a walk."

[Whatever.]

"Oh, and Shinra, would you mind introducing Celty in my place? I don't feel like it~"

The man nodded happily. "I shall introduce my lovely Celty in the best was possible, Naraku-san!"

Izaya smiled at the male. He took of his mask and hat, and went outside.

"Ah~ Nothing smells so good as the fresh air and..." The raven sniffed again. "Smoke? Tch, who smokes this late?"

Izaya walked further away from the circus, only to meet a tall male, with dyed blonde hair, and he was wearing a bartenders suit. He was smoking a cigarette, and was bleeding from his head.

"You know, smoking can kill you. Just like that massive wound in your head."

The man growled, and looked at the small raven. Izaya smiled a cat-like grin and his red eyes had an evil glint in them. The man took his cigarette out of his mouth, broke it in half, and trowed it on the ground, stamping on it.

"You piss me off!" He yelled, grabbing a tree, and trowed it to the raven. He, in response, widened his eyes, smiled and dodged the tree.

"Impressive. Care to join a circus?"

The blonde looked surprised. 'Why isn't he scared?'

"How do you mean?"

Izaya chuckled. "I mean what I said. Are you an idiot?"

The blonde growled annoyed, but the raven ignored him. "In my circus, there are tons of weirdos. I think we could use another."

The man was annoyed, but it did sound interesting. "I'll come. I hope that the others aren't asshole like you are."

Izaya smirked, and acted dramatic. "Such harsh words from a protozoan~ You don't even know me." He pouted, and watched the blonde growl again. "And you didn't even ask for my name. So rude~"

"What's your name?"

"Nope. It's to early for that. You need to introduce yourself first~" The leader of the circus teased.

"Why you little-"

"No swearing~ I'm your boss afterall. Now, introduce yourself."

The blonde growled intense, before sighed. "My name is Shizuo Heiwajima. And you are?"

The raven smiled. "My name? It's a secret~"

And with that, the blonde began the chase the raven, while trowing random objects to him.

~X~

"I'm back~" Izaya song when he entered the main tent. He was greeted by Kadota, and Erika. "Nara-chan! You're back!"

"I brought someone with me~ Come in Shizu-chan~"

A tall blonde walked inside. "Don't call me that, flea."

The raven laughed. "Flea? Is that a nickname? How sweet of you, Shizu-chan~"

The blonde bolded his fists, and what about to hit the flea, when Erika asked an interesting question.

"What can he do?"

Izaya smirked. "Just watch." He turned back to Shizuo, smirked mischievously. "Come in, monster, show them what you got."

Shizuo, who was smirking as wel, nodded, and took the nearest object, which was a bench.

"Go to hell, flea!"

He was about to trow it, when someone took the bench out of his hands and putted it down. "No trowing. This is fragile place."

The blonde turned around to see a male even taller then himself, smiling friendly. Shizuo was surprised that he found someone who actually rivaled his strength.

"Ah~ Simon~ You're back. Did you get the items I asked?"

The large, dark skinned man nodded. "Yes, tonight, we eat fatty tuna."

Izaya smiled. "I love fatty tuna!" His eyes traveled back to Shizuo. "Ah, Simon, this is Shizu-chan. He's joining us today!"

Simon nodded to Shizuo, who in response just stared. After a moment of silence, their were loud cheers.

"Ah~ Celty and Shinra are done. I need to go up."

The raven walked away, leaving the newcomer alone with the other members, who showered him with questions.

"How come you're so strong?"

"You like sushi?"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

The blondes anger raised with every second, but that changed when a woman came in, with a man clinging to her side.

"Oh, Celty! How did your act go?" Kadota asked.

Before Celty could even type her answer, Erika jumped in the conversation. "Of course it went well, Dotachin! Celty is one of the best!"

Kadota sighed. "Don't call me that."

[The act went well. Shinra did a great job assisting me. Who is the blonde?]

Erika read the message. "Oh, I forgot! Nara-chan said his name is Shizu-chan."

[Shizu... -chan? Did Naraku said that to him?]

Erika nodded, while the blonde sighted defeated. "My name is Shizuo Heiwajima. I've been invited to join this circus."

The woman typed fast and looked, judged by body language, confused.

[Naraku invited someone? Into the circus? This is a joke, right?]

Kadota pushed Erika out of his way. He read the message, and shook his head. "Nope, he's right. Naraku told us himself."

Before Shizuo could ask why Celty was typing her thoughts instead of saying it, Erika yelled excited.

"Nara-chan is going to do his knife-act!"

The group went to the curtains, and peeped trough. Celty looked at the confused Shizuo.

[Come with us. You're a part of this circus now. And this is one of the few impressive things Naraku can.]

Shizuo smiled at the woman. He thanked her and walked with her to the rest. He saw the raven in the arena, smirking slightly. He noticed the three blades in his hand, and he followed the ravens look to his target. Which was an adult woman.

She was shaking in fear, and the raven didn't seem to mind. He threw the blades to the woman, missing her by a few millimeters. It was impressive. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Thank you! Thank you! You were a worthy crowd to entertain! This was it for tonight!"

The light in the arena turned off, and the crowd applauded for the circus. After a few minutes, the applause died, and the people started to leave.

"What a show~ Ah, Shizu-chan, what do you think?"

Shizuo looked at Izaya, or Naraku, and sighed "Well, everybody is nice, even though they are all weird in their own ways."

Izaya laughed. "And that's comes from a monster~" Shizuo growled in response. "Relax, Shizu-chan. Oh, and I asked Shinra and Celty to prepare a place for you. Follow me."

The short raven leaded the blonde to a large tent, that was next to the main one. There were 10 beds and four desks. "We didn't have enough beds, so well figure something out. I'm sure Shinra doesn't mind if Celty joins him for tonight."

"There are ten beds, but so far I've only met four people." Shizuo remarked.

"Ah, that's right!" Izaya said, clapping his hands together. "Namie said she would arrive later with the others. I forgot."

Shizuo stared confused at the small raven. "They should be here any minute~"

Izaya left the tent, jumping like a little kid, leaving a confused Shizuo behind.

 ** _A/N: First chappie! Mainly because I'm lazy, and I need to finish two more seasons of Drrr! before school. (Part one of season 2 and part 2) and it's tearing me apart T-T I'm terrified of school._**

 ** _Anyway: did you like it?_**

 ** _Btw: Naraku is Izaya's stage name, but I call him Izaya to avoid confusion._**

 ** _I'll try to update as soon as possible._**

 ** _Hope the characters aren't to OOC_**


End file.
